Redemption: The Girl Hidden Within
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura is hiding among the boys inside the maze until things come crashing down on her and the others. Thomas comes up which sends Sakura on edge wondering what has happened inside W.I.C.K.E.D. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that Theresa comes up next and things are taking place.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption: The Girl hidden within.

 **First time doing something like this so go easy on me.**

 **Hope you like the story. Don't forget to Favorite and/or Follow to support the story!**

 **Enjoy!**

It was just another normal day for Sakura. She had been assigned to be hidden within the camps inside the Maze. There was just only one problem.

She was sent to the wrong one.

Instead of being surrounded by girls she had to hide herself as a boy.

Only three people knew she was really a girl. Gally, Newt, and Alby.

There wasn't much she could do about her situation. W.I.C.K.E.D couldn't come and get her. At least she made friends fast and pretty well.

Hoping no one finds out her secret.

"Hey! We got a new one!" Someone shouted.

Sakura spent her time in a tower keeping watch over the center of the maze.

"What's going on? I wonder. Did they send up another boy?" Sakura asked herself.

She could see everyone gathering around.

It wouldn't take long for her to know who he was.

"Hey. Welcome to the Glades." Alby said to the greenie.

But Sakura knew who he was. "No! No! Thomas!" This wasn't good. Sakura and Thomas were part of a secret rebellion against W.I.C.K.E.D. So, the fact that Thomas was here must mean he was caught.

"Shoot!" Sakura never liked cursing so she would start now or ever.

"Sakura!" That was the voice of Frypan. "Damn it." Sakura whispered to herself. "Yes?" She called down.

"We got a new greenie! Come on down when your ready." He shouted.

Sakura nodded and slowly came down.

"This better be good." She said. Now why would everyone know her name. Actually, they don't. Sakura said she didn't remember her name. She just remembered the word Sakura, or cherry blossom. And so everyone calls her that.

"Alby!" She shouted once she walked over. "Who is this?" She asked.

"This is the new greenie." He said. "You can show him around or I can get Chuck to do it?" He said.

"I'll take him to Chuck." She answered. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

Thomas shook it. "Feeling shaky are we? I hope Gally offered you some food." She teased.

Gally just smirked. He and Sakura already knew what was going on but they couldn't talk about anything. And they never really got a chance.

"Come on. I'll take you to get food then Chuck." She said and lead the way.

"Okay. Why are you here?" She then asked when no one was around. "What are you talking about?" Thomas asked.

Sakura studied his face. He must not really know anything. "What's your name?" She asked.

Thomas shook his head. "I have no idea!" He seemed to have been asked like a million times by his angered tone. "Never mind then." She said and kept on walking.

"Chuck!" Sakura called.

"Yes! Oh. We have a new one." He saw Thomas.

"This is Chuck/ He'll show you around and explain the way we run around here." Sakura told him. "Hey. if you need to talk to someone. I'm in that tower over there. Just give me a holler and I'll let you up." She said and walked away.

"Thanks...Sakura, right?" He asked.

Sakura turned to give her best friendly smile. "Yup! Nice seeing ya Greenie!" She ran for her tower.

As she ran Gally stood at the bottom of the tower. Waiting.

"Gally." Sakura said his name as she approached. "What can I do you for?" She asked.

"Do you know him?" He asked straight up. Sakura sighed. "No. You ask me that every time there's a new greenie." She said.

"You just seem to really be...On edge." Gally put it.

Sakura raised and eyebrow. "Jealous are we?" She teased again. Gally stormed off while Sakura laughed.

"Serves you right. You never did fully trust me." She said.

And Sakura stayed up in her tower till the night when Thomas finally remembered. But Sakura was about to get the adventure of a life time.

End of chapter 1.

 **Hope you like it.**

 **I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption: The Girl hidden within.

 **Hello! And I've got a new chapter up for you! So I am planning on this all taking place in the first movie or book. Whichever you want it to be. And this will be at least, 22 chapters.**

 **So only 20 more to go!**

A flash back...

Sakura was working in the office as an assistant to Thomas and all the others studying these kids.

"This one looks tough." Said one. They were looking at Gally who had volunteered to go in.

"Miss Sakura." It was the head. "Yes?" "Please help Thomas." She said. With a nod Sakura was off.

"Thomas?" She called. "Here." He smiled at her. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Not enough time. I wish we didn't have to send them all in." Thomas said.

"Did you talk to her?" Sakura asked. Referring to his own mother.

"Nothing yet. I sent her the latest information but she hasn't responded." Thomas said.

"I'm sure she'll send you something. Or me. I haven't got anything either. So how are the boys doing?" She asked.

Thomas walked and Sakura followed.

"Take a look." He said.

Sakura passed so many of the boys that were to go into the maze any month now.

"This one should be next. From what I'm told." He stopped at Chuck. Sakura stared at the small boy.

"I hate this." She said. "I hate that we send them in this maze just to help them survive. It feels like a prison or an exile." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. Will save them soon enough." Thomas said.

Back to the present...

It was night and Sakura could see the fire going as they beat Thomas down.

"Gally. You really are going to take it too far." She said to herself.

She watched for about another few minutes before someone came to give her food.

"Here you go!" It was Newt.

"Hang on." Sakura kicked down her ladder so he could get up.

"Thanks." She said taking the plate of food.

"Not a problem." Newt said sitting down.

"So? Does he remember yet?" She asked.

"Yes. Thomas. That's his name." Newt tells her. Sakura smiles. "Good. He can help out a lot more around here." Sakura said.

"He sure can." Newt said. "I'll be picking food soon from the garden. Want anything?" He asked before heading down.

"Grapes! You know how I love your grapes. And see if there's blueberries or strawberries. I do love berries." Sakura said with a happy smile. She was being her girly self by asking.

Newt laughed. "I'll try. See you in the morning." Newt said.

"Night!" Sakura said. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her and looked off at the maze.

"I just wish one thing." She said.

"I wish we all were in a normal city living normal lives. Not surviving in this hell hole." She said.

"Me too." It was Gally.

"Just shut up!" Sakura said blushing.

"You cold?" He asked as he sat down.

"I'm fine." She said. A roar echoed through the night in the maze.

"I remember in mazes in children's books you had to make it to the center of the maze." Sakura spoke.

"Now it's us trying to get out." She finished.

Gally sighed. "Were in this mess of a life. We have to live to see it through." He said.

"I know. We-" Another roar came from the maze. It sounded so close. Sakura wanted to scream so badly that she wanted out of this place. She wanted W.I.C.K.E.D. to come and get her.

"Just a little longer." Gally said hugging her tight.

"Thanks. For cheering me up." Sakura said.

Gally nodded and headed back down.

As Sakura pulled up her ladder she drifted off to sleep.

In her dream...

"It's another one!" Someone shouted.

Sakura ran after the other people. She stood there at a monitor seeing one of the other mazes.

"Come on!" Some people were saying others were shouting "you can do it" and "come home to us!"

But every person in that maze died. By those creatures they had made.

It was dead silent.

"Well that's another one off the list." Someone said.

Another maze dead.

And in that Maze was... "Thomas!" Sakura shouted.

 **And this is where I leave it. I know I hate hangers too.**

 **But I'll see you all soon! In the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption: The Girl hidden within.

 **Hello!So Sorry for the long wait. School and life pile up when you don't do things right away. Well I'll try to get back to this story. I'll be updating when break comes. Here's the next chapter. 19 to go.**

Sakura forced herself awake trying not to scream bloody murder.

If she did someone would have heard her.

"What was that?" She knew she could see the future in her dreams but this was almost real.

"Thomas." She whispered his name. This was bad. How could she be dreaming of the maze and...Tomas.

"Why? Why was he... Was he trying to leave the maze?" She asked herself.

Sakura went back to sleep. By morning she watched the runners go into the maze.

Sakura couldn't believe that these boys were willing to do something like this. Exploring the maze just to find a way out.

Sakura thought this was a great place to live. Even though there wasn't any girls to...

"Sakura!" It was Chuck. "Heading to the gardens. What to come?" He asked her.

Sakura could take a break. "Sure." She needed to get out of the watch tower every once in a while.

Climbing down and walking with Chuck was as peaceful as a walk in the park.

If there was a park.

"Sakura. Chuck." Thomas called them.

Newt stood up seeing them. "You came out of your tower." Newt was going to joke like "princess" or "prince." But this time he kept quiet.

"Yes. I'm not some crazy kid who loves to stay in the safe zone. That's the all of you." She pointed at everyone.

Gally came over laughing. "What a kidder."

"So why do you stay in that tower" Thomas asked.

"I like it there. I don't get to do much because I'm weak. I can't lift things. I definitely can't cook."

"I'll vouch on that." Gally raised a hand.

"And I can't fight." Sakura said. "So I observe from the tower. It's my home. it's like a...tree house. I think as a child I had one."

Really she didn't but she always wanted one.

"I see. Doesn't get lonely up there?" Thomas asked.

Sakura shrugged. Sometimes. But everyone comes by to say hello or to chat a little. Even the runners give me something to talk about." She said.

"Like what?" Gally leaned against a tree. "About the maze. Minho will tell me what he's seen in the maze." Sakura said.

"Really? What has he seen?" Now Newt was asking.

"Is there something wrong with me talking to the other GUYS?!" Sakura asked.

Considering no one knew she's a girl except for three people. And two of them were standing right here.

Both of the boys shut up.

"Anyway. Berries?" Chuck said.

"Yes please." Sakura said taking a small hand full.

"I love how we have berries. There my favorite things to eat." She said.

"I swear you act like a girl sometimes." Chuck laughed.

Sakura laughed too. But nervously.

"I better head back." She said.

As she took one step there was a scream.

It came from the maze. What was that? She asked herself.

"I hope that's a good sound and not a bad one." She said.

Everyone went running.

"Stay there." Newt said to her and Chuck.

"Come on. We can head to the tower." She said.

She and Chuck ran to her tower climbed up the ladder and looked over near the gate.

"Is someone hurt?" Chuck asked.

"No. I think someone is dying." Sakura said.

End of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption: The Girl hidden within.

 **Hi! I'm out of school and I hope to finish this story soon. Here's the next chapter. 18 to go.**

While Sakura stayed in her tower Chuck ran down to see what was happening. Sakura was too scared to go near them. If it was one of those things, she couldn't be near them. They would remember as they die.

"I'm so sorry." She said out loud.

The shouting soon stopped. They had things under control.

"Please be okay." She asked. "Please don't be remembering." She begged.

"What are you doing?" Thomas was at the bottom.

"Praying." She said.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I'm not the one you should be asking." She said.

Thomas scoffed. "Do you not like me or something?" He asked.

"I'm not Gally. I'm not one to test you till you break. How is he?" I asked.

"Unsure. No one knows what's wrong with him." Thomas said.

Sakura just nodded.

"You okay up there?" He was still here. "Yeah. I feel more safer up here. I'm not one to fight. Most of us aren't." She said.

"But somehow you," "I am not a fighter because I chose not to." She said. "Look. No one remembers themselves. Only names. Bits and pieces. Me? I don't completely remember my own name. I like being called Sakura." She said.

"Sorry." Thomas said. "Better get some rest. It's going to be a long night." Sakura said.

The day was dragged out longer then some expected. But Sakura already knew what had to be done.

Once it was night time she snuck down from her tower and crept around all the boys. Entering the room where the boy was... "You!" He said. Sakura quickly put her hand over his mouth and nose. "Shh. Sleep." She whispered.

Eventually he did pass out. Sakura lay him back down. "Sorry." Sakura said. She did have a few things up her sleeve.

 _"Sakura. When you get in. Take these. Use them only if necessary." Said the lady._

 _"But why?"_

 _"If you don't and one of them recognizes you, then you need to be prepared to use it." She told her._

"I'm so sorry." Sakura said. Opening one of the vile's she poured it into the boys food and water.

She then quickly left the room and back to her tower.

"What are you doing?" Sakura spun around to see Gally. Shoot. "Nothing." She said. Gally walked up to her.

"Sakura." He called her name. "You think I'm that stupid?" She asked. Gally quickly grabbed her hand and she had the empty vile in her hand. "What's this?" He asked.

She hoped to never tell anyone about this. "Poison." She said. "I had to kill him. I'm the reason were all stuck inside this Hell Hole!" She said.

Gally stared at her for another moment before taking the vile and letter her go.

"Are you going to tell?" She asked. Gally grinned. He threw the vile over the wall. It was possible it shattered. He then looked at her. "Like I'd do that to you. Your special." He said. Gally then vanished in the darkness.

Sakura climbed back up to her tower and tried to get some sleep.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Redemption: The Girl hidden within.

 **Hi! I'm out of school and I hope to finish this story soon. Here's the next chapter. 17 to go.**

 **Sorry if things are a little out of order in the story compared t the movie. I was writing what I had from memory. I'll** **write** **this a little better.**

By morning Sakura was happy as could be.

"What's on the great vines today?" She asked as a joke.

Newt laughed. "You. You are one tough kid." He said.

"Has anyone tried to escape here?" Tomas asked.

Sakura laughed. If only it were that easy.

"Once. Ran through the stupid outside of this place. Got lost. Twice. If those runners didn't come in after me, I'd be dead." She told him. Which wasn't entirely a lie. She was running through the maze. But because she was a runner at first. Then she found one of those things and watched it take away one of their own. Killing him.

"Trust me. Whatever you can think of, we've already tried." Newt said.

Thomas scoffed. "Here. You want to be helpful? Go get some more fertilizer." Newt tossed him a bucket and shovel.

Thomas walked off while the rest worked on the vines. "Sakura!" Gally and Alby called.

Sakura shrugged at Newt and walked over.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened to Ben?" Alby asked.

Sakura knew he was the one who was stung. "What?"

"His food and water turned purple. And his missing." Alby said. Sakura looked to Gally then back at Alby. "No. But...Guess someone doesn't want him better." Really she didn't want to be found out.

"Well, we need to be careful." Alby said. He walked off leaving Gally and Sakura alone.

"Gally."

"I won't tell. But he didn't eat anything. He really is gone." Gally whispered to her.

"Why me? Why me of all people." She said. She kept herself from crying.

"Hey. I'm here if you need me." Gally said.

Sakura nodded. "I know. Thanks. You, Newt, and Alby. You guys are the best." She wasn't going to say she knew Thomas but

"Ah! Help!" Oh no. "What was-"

Thomas came running out of the woods. He was being chased. Better him then her at this point.

"Thomas!" Sakura yelled. She and Gally ran over to help. Newt got there first and him Ben hard on the head.

"Hold him down!" Someone said. Helping Thomas up she and Chuck kept him away from Ben who was held to the ground.

Guess Thomas did worse then her.

"Life up his shirt." Alby said.

Gally did and there is was. "He was stung."

"Put him in the pit." Alby said. Everyone helped him up and threw him in the pit. This was going to be hard. Now comes the argument of what to do with him.

"I better be getting back." Sakura said.

"No. You need to come with. This is one all of us need to make." Alby said.

Sakura didn't want to go through that. Not again.

"Alby. Maybe this isn't the time." Newt spoke up. Alby looked to him then back at Sakura.

"It's fine. I'll be there." She said.

Alby nodded and went to talk to Thomas.

Sakura knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey." Gally grabbed her arm. "I've got our back." He said.

Sakura nodded trusting Gally. "Just head back to your tower. Quick. I'll make up an excuse for you. Go!" Gally said.

Sakura nodded and ran for it. She couldn't go through this again. Not again!

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Redemption: The Girl Hidden Within.

 **Hi! I'm out of school and I hope to finish this story soon. Here's the next chapter. 16 to go.**

 **Sorry if things are a little out of order in the story compared t the movie. I was writing what I had from memory. I'll** **write** **this a little better.**

The meeting was happening. It was already decided what would happen. There really was no point to the meeting. But it had to be done.

Sakura watched from her tower what happened. Ben was tossed outside the wall.

It was sundown which meant the gate would be closing.

From her tower Sakura cried tears. She hated this. Remembering the first time it happened.

Flashback...

 _Sakura. was just walking by when one of the runners came up._

 _"Hey. Josh. What's up? I hope your feeling better. I know it was hard-"_

 _He didn't say a word. He just ran at her. Sakura jumped back and ran back toward the camp._

 _She was fast. But not that fast. "Help!" She only screamed once._

 _She got pulled down and Josh was on top of her. He covered her mouth and had on hand on her throat. Choking her._

 _She couldn't breath or scream._

 _Nothing she could do._

 _Everything went dark._

 _Then she woke up coughing._

 _"Sakura!" It was Gally and Newt. Over her. Both looked relieved._

 _"What happened?" She asked. Her voice all horse like._

 _Alby was over Josh who was out cold._

 _"Your safe. Josh was choking you." Newt said._

 _"We heared you call for help." Alby said._

 _"Then..." Alby listed up Josh shirt._

 _"He's been stung."_

 _"What does that mean?" Sakura asked not knowing much of anything just yet._

 _"It means, one of those things in the maze at night, got to him. He's sick. And is a threat." Newt explained._

 _Sakura wanted to cry. She couldn't believe it._

 _"We'll take care of it. Gally. Take her back to the tower. Where she'll be safe." Alby said._

 _And that was the start._

 _Flashback pause..._

Sakura watched as the gate's closed. "Sorry Ben. I should have killed you when I had the chance." Sakura said.

"You didn't come to the meeting." It was Chuck.

"No. I can't stand this. It's too hard." She said.

Thomas was there too. "You okay?" He asked.

Sakura smiled a little. "This isn't the first time. But sadly it won't be the last." She said.

"I've seen three of our friends go through that gate. And are never seen or heard from again. Nothing." She told them.

"You've been through this." Thomas asked.

"The first time, I was nearly dead. Josh and I were close. Like we were brothers. I left being a runner. One morning before everyone woke, I went to get berries. He was there. And the next thing I knew I was running from him. And he pulled me down and choked me to death." Sakura looked down at Thomas.

"If it wasn't for Gally, Newt, and Alby. I'd be dead." She said it like she wanted to be dead. Better that then living a huge lie inside here.

Back to the flashback...

 _"No! Please! Don't do this!" Josh screamed._

 _Everyone forced him out into the maze._

 _He was being banished to them. To the outside. The monsters._

 _Sakura felt bad. She had known Josh since coming here. She helped him map out the maze._

 _This wasn't right. But..._

 _"No!" And the gates closed._

 _"Josh." Sakura cried. Tears fell from her eyes rolling down her cheeks._

 _Alby put a hand on her shoulder. "It's over. He's lost to the maze. We need to just remember him as he was." He told her._

 _Sakura nodded but still felt bad._

 _She hoped this never happened again._

 _And yet..._

 _End of Flashback..._

"Food should be ready. Go and get some." Sakura said.

Chuck and Thomas walked away.

Sakura was all alone. She wouldn't cry this time. She was stronger.

Braver. Right?

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Redemption: The Girl Hidden Within.

 **Hi! I'm out of school and I hope to finish this story soon. Here's the next chapter. 15 to go.**

 **Sorry if things are a little out of order in the story compared t the movie. I was writing what I had from memory. I'll** **write** **this a little better.**

Sakura slept in later that day.

She didn't want to wake up to the fact she wasn't seeing another friend in the glades.

"Sakura." A soothing voice spoke.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Sakura. It's time to wake up." There stood a woman over her...No! Not her!

"No!" Sakura screamed.

She sat up still in the tower. She was safe. She was fine.

"Thank God!" She said. Laying back down. "I hate this place. Why send me here?" She asked herself.

Why her of all people? It just didn't feel right. Something was bound to happen.

By next month everything will be okay. No one has gotten through that maze. So as long as there in here...They should be fine.

"Sakura." And there was Thomas.

"What is it?" She asked leaning over the floor to see his face.

"Sakura. Did you know Alby was going into the maze?"

Sakura froze hearing what Thomas said.

"What?!" She got up kicked down her ladder and quickly climbed down.

"I saw him this morning. He went in with Minho. Into the maze." Thomas said again.

Sakura walked on. "Come on!" She said. Sakura was a runner. She walked on till she found the other runners.

"What the heck are you thinking?" She asked.

"Sakura."

"You let Alby go into the maze with Minho. By themselves?!" Sakura was mad. If anything happened to Alby then it was going to be one new extreme hell hole for everyone with Sakura this pissed off.

"No one wanted to go back in. Besides, Alby said he wanted to see what happened to Ben in the first place." They said.

Sakura scoffed. "I quit being a runner after nearly getting killed. And I watched someone else DIE!" She screamed.

"What's going on here?" Gally came running over.

"You all are cowards! You all should have gone in! To protect Alby!" Sakura felt Gally grab her arm and pull her away.

"Thomas. Go help Newt." He told him. Gally pulled Sakura back to her tower.

"What are you thinking?!"

"What am I thinking?! They let Alby go in there with no backup!" Sakura was shouting. Her voice all high pitched. She was practically saying she WAS a GIRL.

"I know. But it WAS his choice. And if you can't calm yourself down, you'll be having your own problems." Gally warned.

"Like you really care." Sakura snapped.

"That's not-"

"I know you've wanted to be the leader for a long time Gally. You've always thought differently when it came to what Alby decided." Sakura did have a point. She knew Gally well.

"I don't need protection. I don't need to be babied. I need- Want to be helpful, supportive, and SMART about this! I NEVER asked for this!" She yelled.

Gally scoffed. He backed away from her. "You want to be alone. Fine." He just walked away.

Sakura was angry. Alby was like a brother to her. Everyone was. A family. That's what she called it.

Thunder began to rumble. Sakura ran for the shelter.

She hated rain. She also hated to be alone when it thundered like this.

She made it to the shelter in time. She stood with Chuck in the back while Newt and Thomas watched over the gate.

"They should be back by now." Thomas said.

While he was right, Sakura had to have faith in Alby. And in Minho.

"They will make it." Newt sounded confident which was good. But Thomas had his doubts. So did Sakura but she didn't say anything.

Thunder sounds grew louder. Sakura shrieked a little. Newt heard her and walked back to her.

"You okay?" He asked. Gally watched from afar rolling his eyes.

"Sorry. Never liked storms." Really she was tired. "How long did you sleep?" Chuck asked.

"Few hours?" Sakura had no idea when she fell asleep.

"Here." Newt sat down. "You can sleep on my lap." Sakura was shocked. It would seem odd to the others but then again Newt isn't one to really care. And everyone knew that she invited Chuck to her tower till they got him his own hammock all ready.

"Thanks Newt but-"

"Sakura. Sleep. I'll wake you when the storms over." He said.

Sakura could never win an argument with she could be she didn't fight him on this one.

She just laid her head down curled up and drifted off to sleep.

end of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Redemption: The Girl Hidden Within.

 **Hi! I know how late this is. Life sucks. And busy. Sorry but I have a few chapters here. Enjoy. 14 to go.**

 **And sorry this is so short.**

When Sakura woke up, she heard shouting. She wasn't tired anymore.

Seeing everyone gathered by the gate, the door closed. "Alby!" Sakura shouted and ran to the gate.

There was Alby and Minho. But the gate was closing, they weren't going to make it.

"Come on!" Everyone was shouting.

Sakura watched. She knew this was the end. She knew this was a bad idea.

Thomas the ran past her and out the gate.

"Thomas! No!" Sakura shouted. She attempted to run after her, but Newt stopped her.

"Let me go!"

"Sakura. You can't!" Newt yelled.

As Thomas reached Alby and Minho, the gate was closed.

Sakura fell to her knees. No." She said.

Tears fell from her face. For real this time.

"Sakura." Gally put a hand on her shoulder.

She shoved him away.

She just stared at the door. She would wait. Praying that they all made it back alive.

End of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Redemption: The Girl Hidden Within.

 **Hi! I know how late this is. Life sucks. And busy. Sorry but I have a few chapters here. Enjoy. 13 to go.**

 **And sorry this is so short. Again.**

Sakura sat there all night.

Waiting for dawn to come.

"Sakura." Gally spoke.

"He's not coming back. He's dead."

But Sakura didn't listen. She ignored everyone. Chuck included.

"They are dead!" Gally yelled at her.

Tears fell from Sakura's face.

"Gally. Your not helping this at all." Newt said.

"Oh. You think we should just leave her then." Gally said.

Newt didn't speak.

No did.

Sakura just sat there.

"We'll stay with her. Maybe Thomas does come out?" Chuck says.

"Please. They are all dead. We've lost." Gally said.

Chuck sat next to her.

"They'll make it Sakura. They will." He said.

Newt and a few others sat with her.

Sakura was grateful in her mind. But she just couldn't look or speak. She was frozen in time.

Waiting for Thomas to come back home.

"Please." She said in her mind. "Keep him safe dear GOD."

End of chapter 9.


	10. Chapter 10

Redemption: The Girl Hidden Within.

 **Hi! I know it's been forever since I updated. Other stories got in the way for planning before 2020, and a few other issues. Holidays being one and family the other. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

As Sakura waited all night, everyone or almost everyone sat with her.

There was no way of her leaving.

"Sakura. Do you really think they are alive?" Frypan asked.

"Of course not." Gally spoke. "There's no way they are coming back. Their DEAD!"

"Gally!" Newt snapped.

Gally looked at Sakura who had tears in her eyes. "Come on. No man cries." He said.

But the truth Gally and Newt knew, Sakura was no man. Not male but female. A girl.

"Gally. Just leave. I'll stay here with her if you feel like it's a waste of time." Chuck spoke up.

Sakura smiled at the young boy. He and Thomas have gotten so close.

"Fine. Be that way. But don't come crying to me when they don't come back at dawn." He said walking away.

"You alright?" Newt asked.

"Yes." Sakura spoke with a squeaky voice. Clearing her throat and making sure her voice wasn't too girly. "Yes. Thank you for standing up for me. And you too Chuck." She said.

Chuck smiled with a nod.

"Keep your faith up Sakura." Newt told her.

"Yes. I know Faith is all I have in humanity." And that was truth. Since she was sent in here, she has had to have nothing but faith.

Once the sun came up the stone doors began to open. Everyone stood up and Sakura was more happy then anytime of her life.

Thomas was alive. And so was Minho. But what of Alby? Sakura began to fear the worst. If he died, then all would be lost.

End of 10


	11. Chapter 11

Redemption: The Girl Hidden Within.

 **We are now half-way through this story. Hope it's been good so far. Only 11 more chapters to go.**

Tomoyo knew what time it was and set the girl up.

"Good work Tomoyo. Make sure Teresa is known." Said Mrs. Paige said.

"Of course." She said.

"Thomas." Tomoyo whispered in the girls ear.

And she was soon set off. To be brought to the boys. it was time for the allotment test. Tomoyo only hoped Sakura would come out alive again.

Sakura was wondering how things were going back at W.I.C.k.E.D.

How her brother and cousin were. She missed her family so dearly.

She couldn't stand the fact everyone was arguing.

She really hated this.

"You were in the maze with him Minho. What do you think?" Newt spoke.

"What do you have to say?" Gally was looking at her now.

"What does it matter what I say? You didn't think they would make it out alive." She snapped.

"It's fine Sakura." Thomas spoke in a soft voice for her to hear.

"After everything, Thomas stuck by Alby." Minho was a kind soul.

Sakura only hoped everyone wouldn't be too hard on him. If she had to find someway to stand up for him-

"I say we make him a runner."

"Say what?!" Sakura yelled.

Everyone had mix words over it.

"Alright! Alright."Gally said.

Sakura saw Thomas was as shocked as anyone. She didn't think he would be a runner.

Why him of all people? He was a brainy not a physi.

Then came the noise that all were too familiar with.

"A new one? Already?" It's not been a month yet? So why now?

Sakura didn't know what was up, but something in her gut told her that this was the sign she was afraid of.


	12. Chapter 12

Redemption: The Girl Hidden Within.

Everyone made a run for the box as it was coming up.

"It hasn't been a month has it?" Sakura asked.

"No." Newt shook his head.

Gally and everyone followed and it wasn't good what they found.

Newt got down in the box and to everyone's surprise..."It's a girl."

Sakura made it to the front and her eyes weren't playing tricks.

 _Flashback-_

 _"Theresa. Come on. You can't be serious about this."_

 _"Relax Tomoyo. This will be fine."_

 _Sakura was young then, and very stupid._

 _As they made their way into the old house, something came out._

 _"Ah! It's those things again!" Tomoyo screamed._

 _Sakura grabbed the closest stick she could find and whacked it._

 _"Run!" She said._

 _They ran as fast as they could. But there was a fire._

 _"Oh no! We need to help!"_

 _"We can't. We have to save ourselves." Theresa said._

 _"But-"_

 _"Come on!" She grabbed both of them and dragged them along._

 _"Help me! Someone help me!" Sakura looked back and saw the girl in the window burning to death._

 _"Ah!" The girls screaming echoed in her head for so long. But that was one of the things that only haunted her._

 _Back in the lab, Mrs. Paige wasn't happy. She found the girls father who attempted to kill her for not letting someone save her little girl. He was already infected anyway so he was dead._

 _Sakura spilled the truth to Mrs Paige and..."Say nothing to anyone. This can't get out."_

 _That's all she said._

 _As Sakura walked down the hallway..."You told her?!" Theresa stopped her. "What?"_

 _"You told her? I'm getting lectured on helping others, when I already knew it was too late for that girl. I want to CURE everyone. I want to SAVE the world, but I can't do that if I'm DEAD!" She was yelling at her._

 _"I'm sorry I-"_

 _"I want you to SHUT UP! This is going to be a warning. If you don't follow my orders next time, then I'll fine a report you can't refuse." She said._

 _"What?"_

 _"Secret relationship in the lab."_

 _Sakura felt her whole body go cold. "That's what I thought. Watch yourself next time."_

 _Sakura fell to her knees as Theresa left. What has she done?!_

 _End of Flashback-_

"Thomas!" She called.

At least it wasn't her name.

While Sakura was thrilled, she didn't want others to find out. Soon they got her out and put her with Alby.

"There has to be something. This whole thing is...going off the charts or something. It's...not making sense." Sakura ranted.

"Do you know her?" Newt asked.

"No."

"Really? Cause she knew you."

"I don't know." Thomas said. He left the tent with Minho following.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked her.

Sakura took many deep breaths. "I'm fine." If she explained that she knew both Thomas and Theresa then everything would be ruined. But then again, it already is looking like that.

"I think this whole thing is...I don't even know. I need to be alone." She walked out of the tent leaving Newt alone in there.

"Meet me in the forest in an hour." Minho said to Thomas.

"What is going on?" She dared to ask Thomas.

"We're looking at this greever. Were figuring this all out." He said.

While she didnt' want to, it might be time to get the heck out of this maze. If she get's discovered, then so be it. She wants out, and she'll help these boys GET OUT!


End file.
